


New Clothes and New Beginnings

by McBangle



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Endless Summer Second Ending, Endless Summer Spoilers, Fashion Disaster Averted, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fill, Yoga Pants are Basically a Mating Display, up where they bang all day in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: Now that the time- and space-bending ordeal of the last six months is over, all Diego really wants is some quiet time at last just for him and Varyyn and nothing and no one else. And maybe a change of clothes.





	New Clothes and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-finale but now revised to comply with the finale second ending (spoilers herein for the ES finale)

Diego is grateful that Varyyn had the foresight to suggest that they stop at his old suite to pick up his belongings before heading back to Elyys’tel from the Celestial. If he’d had any way of knowing the events of last six months in advance, he could have averted the fashion disaster he’d worn all that time.

He can still barely believe the craziness of these last few months. How in the world could he have known when he’d gotten on the plane to La Huerta that he was about to embark on a time- and space-bending ordeal? Or that he would meet the most amazing man anywhere in space or time, all while wearing the same increasingly tattered, soiled and stinky outfit he’d thoughtlessly selected six months ago?

Thank God they had all survived this nightmare. He doesn’t envy Taylor for having had to make the choice, but Diego is certain that staying at La Huerta was the right call. There wouldn’t have been anything for him to return to even if they had saved the Earth. His parents hadn’t spoken to him in years, wouldn’t accept him for who he is. He couldn’t imagine life without his best friend. And, of course, there’s Varyyn. The man he never wants to leave again.

Varyyn had turned unexpectedly shy on the elevator ride up the great tree of Elyys’tel earlier today, planting only a chaste kiss on Diego’s cheek when they had parted at the entrance to the hot springs. “Take all the time you may need. I must confer with Seraxa and the Clockmaker about next steps for our tribes now that Raan’losti has come and gone. Come and meet me in the throne room when you are finished… if you so desire.”

Varyyn has every right to feel awkward. Their life together has just changed from a non-stop sci-fi/action movie to something quieter and slower. They’ll both have to feel out their roles in the new movie of their lives. There’s a lot they’ll have to figure out together, but Diego is sure of one thing: he’ll make certain it’s a rom-com. The kind of fluffy, silly rom-com with a barely discernible plot that he would ordinarily roll his eyes at. He’s pretty sure they deserve that after everything they’ve been through.

Preferably an R-rated rom-com.

Diego stretches, loving the feeling of clean clothes! Against clean skin! And clean hair! Hot springs must be the greatest invention in any world. He can’t check himself out in a mirror to be sure – the Vaanti aren’t big on vanity – but he’s fairly positive that the outfit he’s picked out is much more flattering than that last one.

Diego pokes his head into the throne room. “Am I interrupting? I hope you’re not fighting in the War Room!”

Seraxa scoffs. “If I wanted a fight, I would spar with honor in the arena with one of my warriors.”

Varyyn looks adorably puzzled. “Diego, you know this is the throne room, not the war room.”

The Clockmaker shakes her head at the both of them. “I believe he is having fun with us. And you aren’t interrupting anything, our meeting has just ended.” She nods at Varyyn. “We will meet again soon to discuss this further, I trust?”

At Varyyn’s nod, both Vaanti women rise to leave. Seraxa rolls her shoulders and cricks her neck on her way out of the throne room. “Perhaps I will challenge one of my warriors to a sparring match after all. An excellent suggestion!” She claps Diego so hard on the shoulder that his knees buckle.

“Have fun.” Diego could swear the Clockmaker winks at him beneath her thick goggles.

“Diego!” Varyyn smiles warmly as he rises from the throne to greet him. He opens his mouth as if to speak further, but then his eyes flick down over Diego’s body, settling in the general area of his hips and thighs. “You’ve changed your… your…”

“My clothes,” Diego finishes for him, thrilling as Varyyn’s tongue darts out to lick his lips. “I grabbed a clean tank top and pants from my suitcase.” He strides confidently toward his new husband.

Varyyn’s gaze still hasn’t strayed from Diego’s crotchal region. “Those are pants? They are unlike any I ever saw you or your friends wear.”

Diego laughs. “Well, they’re yoga pants. Not great for hiking through the jungle, but good for… other purposes.”

“They’re basically a mating display,” Varyyn breathes.

“Oh good, then they’re serving their purpose,” Diego grins, wrapping a hand behind Varyyn’s neck to finally pull him in for a kiss.

It’s been far too long since they last had time to themselves, when they weren’t running from mercenaries or monsters or evil corporate overlords. Diego prays for time, at last some quiet time just for him and Varyyn and nothing and no one else.

As the kiss turns heated, Varyyn leans in close to Diego’s ear to murmur, “let us depart now for my quarters.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Diego steps back, a grin rapidly spreading across his face. “I’ve always wanted to try this.”

“Try what?” Varyyn asks.

Diego gently but firmly pushes against Varyyn’s broad chest as he advances across the room. “Let’s go sit on your throne, your Elyyshar-ness.”

Varyyn quirks a green eyebrow but consents, settling on his throne and pulling Diego to him.

Diego takes a moment to enjoy the sight of his husband smiling hungrily up at him from his perch on the throne. Just as Varyyn’s golden eyes begin to turn impatient, Diego climbs onto his lap to resume their kiss. As soon as he does, Varyyn grabs his ass with two firm hands, pulling him close so there's nothing but thin fabric separating them.

“You really like these yoga pants, don’t you?” Diego laughs. He traces the tattoo that criss-crosses Varyyn’s shoulder with the tip of his tongue, loving the taste of Varyyn’s skin.

“You should wear them every day,” Varyyn growls against Diego’s neck. Diego shivers as Varyyn’s hot breath rumbles against his skin. He buries his fingers in Varyyn’s braid, pulling gently.

Varyyn groans. “ _Now_ can we go somewhere more private?”

“Yes, _please._ ” 

Varyyn leads Diego across a swaying catwalk to a sun-filled hut with a gorgeous view of the sea and a comfortable-looking bed. After latching the door shut behind them, he gazes down at Diego with a look of pure adoration. “I love you.”

“I know.” Diego smirks up at him.

Varyyn blinks repeatedly in obvious confusion and takes a half-step back before Diego wraps his arms around him and pulls him in close. Warm laughter bubbles forth from Diego as he rests his cheek against Varyyn’s chest. He feels more full of love and joy and wonder than he ever could have imagined.

“That means ‘I love you, too.’”

For once he gets his wish. He gets the most amazing man imaginable in his arms, and in love with him, and he gets an entire, lazy, perfect day of making love in the sun. Maybe even the first of many such days. Of an entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Diego and I apologize for calling his outfit a fashion disaster, but after six months he's got to be dying for a something new (and clean) to wear!
> 
> Comments and concrits appreciated and will be replied to (unless you ask me not to), or come hang with me at tumblr @mcbangle


End file.
